bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
A heartbeat
Deserted. Everything deserted. Not a soul in sight. It seemed wrong. So much had happened in this very spot that it really was strange the place seemed so empty. It's the kind of feeling when you walk into ruins, y'know? There's a sort of intrigue in visiting an ancient place, you get that feeling that so much happened there and its decrepitness almost inspires a kind of awe. But not here, this ancient ruin inspires far less wondrous questions. Where did everybody go? What happened to them? Are they dead? Were they ever 'alive' per se? Well, questions are pointless at this point, or at the very least redundant. Doesn't exactly matter now. Compound Mu. Just formulating that name makes me want to scoff. Not sure why, I mean, he was a kid then, he didn't know what he was doing. Probably just wanted to sound cool, sound unique. At the end of the day it's just a video game level. A video game level I've pretty much searched every inch of. Still haven't found him. Don't understand why the Master would send a Puppet to do something like this, but hey, not like I can complain. Only one building left to go, the tall one across from the lake. Looks dark inside, it figures he'd be in there, the sod. Still trying to be edgy even now. Don't know why he's bothering, he knows I'm here, he knows who (or what?) I am, it's obvious my opinion doesn't matter to him. Who the hell am I going to tell? 'Oh yeah he came lurking from the shadows it was soo scary!' What a schmuck, I mean honestly, a full-on— "Are you for me?" ... There's that voice. Stepped on in, I was right, not a light in sight. Now where the hell is he even— "Are you for me?" Not sure where he came from, but I'm a solid few inches off the ground. He's gripping me by my neck as if it makes a difference, I don't have a throat, or lungs for that matter. I mean, I suppose a lack thereof never really stopped us before, I mean hell, we don't have brains or mouths and yet we manage to think and speak just fine. Well, whatever, drop the bravado kid, you're not impressing anyone. "He sent you for me?" We've never met before, don't sound so disgusted. You don't know me. And for the record, I can feel your grip slipping, you're not fooling me tough guy, just get on with whatever— ... Rather unceremonious drop there but thanks. Anyway, whatever drama student shpiel you're planning on expounding, is what I was gonna say. Yeah that's it, shamble into the light, oooh I feel so bad for you. Prick. Still wearin' that mask. The damned mask. Damn thing should be floppin' around like a used condom but no, it somehow manages to stay in place as if a solid piece, with that green filter. You know those are filled with asbestos, right? Plus those rags you dress up in probably carry some disease on them. Though, the whole trenchcoat getup with the weird gloves and boots all look like rubber instead of different fabrics. Maybe he treated them with a solution or something to make them look slick? Actually, now that I'm devoting time to picking apart the outfit, shouldn't his voice be muffled? Like, he is wearing a mask, why isn't— "He sent you, to..." Oh, now he's talking again. Joy. "...be his eyes? His witness?" He's walking outside. Guess I'll follow him. "Does it matter? He's seeing this, he's...witnessing, but...hhhuuuh" You know it's the same with breathing too. It sounds like he's sighing yet he's wearing an air filter. There's no distinctive sounds, no muffle. "He'll move on. And I'll be here, in this... place. More of them, growing." ...what are you pointing to? You just pointed off to the distance, there's nothing there. "But that's all I've ever wanted, right?" I don't... "Just more of them! And then I... I get to be the monster! I get to... to slide out from, from under their beds and their closets... to hunt them, and cut 'em, and eat 'em, and burn 'em, and... it's always the same, yeah. But therein lies the fun of the whole thing, right? My job is the same, but they aren't the same! They change!" The mask's coming off? That's...that's new. I don't... hm... ...oh, it's... it's just a face. Like a normal face. I expected more, like a monster. Something real, well, devilish! Right? "They adapt, they evolve!" His smile seems weird. He looks like he's about to cry almost, you know how the face gets? Cheeks seem to budge against the eyes, irises expand, and there's a slightly unnatural glimmer to the eyes? He's looking right at the sun yet he seems so unbothered. His smile seems genuine and... fuck I can smell his breath from here. "I've watched... I've watched civilization, I've watched society. I've watched it rise. I've watched it fall. I've watched humankind advance to a cure for cancer, from a mere sharp stone used by a... misshapen ape, to crack open a sabre cat's rib, just to get at the marrow inside... I've watched a lot... crowbars, and machine guns... and hamburgers! God left them alone, He left them in nothing, and yet, they found something! They changed! Adapted! Evolved!" He kinda looks like the Grinch near the end, like when his heart does... the thing? (Why is that the best comparison I could come up with?) "I think it's my turn to change, don't you?" He's looking right at me, it's like he expects me to actually respond. "You wouldn't know, would you?" There goes the smile. "You're empty." His shoulders are starting to sag a bit, you notice that? His whole face seems tired now. He's clenched his eyes shut and it almost looks like his lips quivering. Guy's still putting on a damn show. Heh. "I'll get what I want. And then, it'll change." The mask's coming back on now. Are we done? Are you done? You said what you wanted to say and you're out? Just like that? I can actually see why the Master sent a Puppet now, he probably didn't want to waste his own time. "Maybe it'll change... maybe it'll change... maybe it'll change..." He's murmuring now. ...and now he's on the ground. Is... did he... is he..? No, yeah, he's, uh, he's limp. I think... I think he's out? Humph. So, uh, did you get all that?